libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Thoughtsinger
What beauty voice or instrument can bring to the world, none matches that of minds meeting minds. To the thoughtsinger, the song carries through the world deep into the minds of his friends, bringing them together into a chorus of thoughts and emotions. Some even say that the haunting song of the mind can drive men to acts of insanity, or courage beyond words. Collective (Su) A thoughtsinger learns to use psionic power to connect willingminds through an internal network that strengthens their psychic bonds. As a standard action, a thoughtsinger can join any number of willing targets into his collective (up to his limit, see below). The thoughtsinger must have line of sight to each target, each target must have a Wisdom score of at least 1, and all targets must be within Medium range (100 ft. + 10 ft. per class level). The collective can contain up to his key ability modifier or half his thoughtsinger level, whichever is higher. The thoughtsinger is always considered a member of his own collective, and does not count against this limit. The thoughtsinger can choose to remove a member as a free action on his turn, and any member can voluntarily leave the collective as a free action on their turn. Any member whose Wisdom drops to zero or who moves out of range of the collective is automatically removed. If a member enters a null psionics field, the connection to the collective is suppressed until the member leaves the field. A member who leaves the collective for any reason immediately loses any and all benefits they may have gained from being a member. A thoughtsinger is aware of the status of his collective and can, roughly, sense the presence of each member, although beyond telling if such a creature is still a member, this has no mechanical benefit until higher levels (see telepathy below). If a member of the collective dies, the member is removed from the collective and the thoughtsinger must make a Fortitude save (DC 15) or lose 1 power point for every Hit Die of the fallen member or be sickened for an equal number of rounds. At 15th level, a thoughtsinger’s collective range is limitless on the same plane as the thoughtsinger At 19th level, a thoughtsinger’s range reaches even across other planes and dimensions. Wild Talent: '''The thoughtsinger gains the Wild Talent feat. '''Thoughtsong The thoughtsinger can also empower his allies through the collective through a telempathic ability called the thoughtsong. He can use this ability for a number of rounds per day equal to 4 + his Charisma modifier. At each level after 1st, a thoughtsinger can use thoughtsong for 2 additional rounds per day. Each round, the thoughtsinger can produce any one thoughtsong, as indicated by his level. Activating a thoughtsong is a standard action, but it can be maintained each round as a free action. Changing his thoughtsong requires the thoughtsinger to stop the previous use and start a new one as a standard action. Thoughtsongs cannot be disrupted, but it ends immediately if the thoughtsinger is killed, stunned, knocked unconscious, or otherwise prevented from taking a free action to maintain it each round. A thoughtsinger cannot have more than one thoughtsong in effect at one time. At 7th level, a thoughtsinger can start a thoughtsong as a move action instead of a standard action. At 13th level, a thoughtsinger can start a thoughtsong as a swift action. Only members of the thoughtsinger’s collective are affected by the thoughtsong and they are affected as long as they remain part of the collective, even if the thoughtsinger does not have line of effect to his ally. * Inspire Courage: ''As the bardic performance of the same name. * ''Concert of Minds: ''At 1st level, the thoughtsinger can tie members of his collective into a concerto of minds, allowing them to empower one another. As long as they are under this effect, a member of the collective can take a standard action to aid another member when he is manifesting. This adds a +1 bonus to the manifesters effective manifester level. At first level, this cannot go higher than +1, but for every 5 levels after the first (6th, 11th, 16th), the bonus increases by +1. Note that at most, only four members of the collective can aid a single individual. * ''Co-operation: ''At 1st level, the thoughtsinger can sing his collective into one mind, taking one action. While under the effect of this thoughtsong, members of his collective that perform the aid another action increase the bonus given by this action by +1. This bonus increases by +1 for every 4 levels (5th, 9th, 13th, 17th). * ''Strength of Many: ''At 1st level, the thoughtsinger can embolden the minds of his allies. When a member is under the effect of a telepathy power or enchantment spell, the thoughtsinger can make a Perform: Thoughtsong check against the DC of the spell. If he succeeds, the affected target can make a new save against the power or spell with a +4 bonus. This replaces distract and countersong. * ''Mindlink: ''You can manifest ''mindlink as a psi-like ability with a manifester level equal to your class level. However, the duration depends on your usage of bardic performance. This replaces Fascinate. * Inspire Competence: ''As the bardic performance of the same name. * ''Inspire Greatness: ''As the bardic performance of the same name. * ''Soothing Performance: ''As the bardic performance of the same name. * ''Inspire Heroics: ''As the bardic performance of the same name. This ability modifies bardic performance. '''Music of the Spheres (Ex)' At 2nd level, the thoughtsinger becomes resistant to mind-affecting powers. As long as he has an active collective, he gains a +2 bonus against all mind-affecting powers, abilities, and spells. This ability replaces well-versed. Telepathy (Su) At 2nd level, all willing members of the thoughtsinger’s collective (including the thoughtsinger himself) can communicate with each other telepathically, even if they do not share a common language. Psionic creatures who are willing members in a thoughtsinger’s collective (including the thoughtsinger himself) may manifest unknown powers known by another willing psionic creature in the collective as if they were making physical contact. This replaces all instances of versatile performance. Compelling Voice'' ''(Ps) At 6th level, while mindlinked to a target, you can spend a standard action to manifest compelling voice ''as a psi-like ability with a manifester level equal to your class level. This replaces suggestion and mass suggestion. '''Emotional Shield (Su)' At 8th level, by projecting a wall of sheltering emotions, a thoughtsinger can disrupt the effects of mind-affecting powers on members of his collective. Establishing the shield is an immediate action that uses up one round of thoughtsong, even if the thoughtsinger already had an active thoughtsong. Each round that he maintains the shield, the thoughtsinger should make a Perform (thoughtsong) check. All characters in the collective receive power resistance equal to her Perform check -10 for purposes of resisting mind-affecting powers. If the thoughtsinger takes any other action while maintaining the shield, she suffers a -5 circumstance penalty to her Perform check for that round. This replaces dirge of doom. Fear Cascade'' ''(Ps) At 14th level, while mindlinked to a target, you can spend an additional round of thoughtsong to manifest fear cascade ''as a psi-like ability with a manifester level equal to your class level. This replaces frightening tune. '''The Becoming (Su)' A thoughtsinger of 20th level or higher can use his performance to imprint himself onto another creature permanently. While mindlinked to a target, the thoughtsinger can expend a round of thoughtsong to manifest mind seed as a psi-like ability with a manifester level equal to his class level, but with a range of 30 feet and the Will-save to resist is DC 10+1/2 class level +Cha modifier instead of the regular save DC. Using the Becoming takes a full-round action. This replaces deadly performance.